


Prompt 1

by eleniaaeon



Category: 405 - Awakencordy
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleniaaeon/pseuds/eleniaaeon





	Prompt 1

Masadaki oldukça olaysız bir günde tüm dosyalar imzalanmış, tüm talepler cevaplanmış, kafein miktarı sağlık sınırlarını aşmışken kızıl saçlı kadın kırmızı ojesini ikinci kez silip tekrar sürmüş daha fazla dayanamayarak ayağa fırlar.   
“Oyun oynayabiliriz.” Mona gözlerini kırpıştırarak tepki veremezken anlık önerinin gerçekliğini ölçmesinin ardından bakışlarını köprüden gezdirir.   
“Burada mı?”   
“Oyunu oynamayı kabul ediyorsun yani?” Genç kadın bununla heyleyerek gününün oldukça sıra dışı geçtiğini suflesini bile düzgün yapamadığını söyleyerek kollarını göğsünde birleştirir.   
“Sıra dışı mı altı üstü Daren ve Brad ilk buluşmalarına çıktılar ve evren bu anı kutlamak istercesine sorunsuz.”   
“Ve biz sorun istiyoruz?”  
“Elbette, neden genç masadayız sanıyorsun. James frekansı bu.” Mona gözlerini devirirken kızıl inatçı telefonundan nişanlısına mesaj gönderir, kafasına koyduğu hedefi yapmaya koyulur. 

***

James koltuğunda geriye yaslanmış göğsüne yatırdığı kızı ile birlikte gözlerini kapatmış geceyi dinler. Anlık çalışının ardından kapı sessizce açılır. Mona burnunun ucunu kapıdan sokarak durumu gözler. James tek gözünü açarak gelene bakar ve tekrar geceye döner. Genç kadın çoktan ayakkabılardan kurtardığı ayaklarının ucunda ilerleyerek ikilinin yanına gider.   
Mona poposunu masaya dayar ve ellerini de iki yanına alırken James onun neden geldiğini söylemesi için biraz daha süre verir. Genç kadın yıldızlar kadar sessiz onları izlemeye devam ederken kendisine verilen zamanı değerlendirir. Rose’un derin nefeslerinin arasında Mona eğilerek gözleri kapalı adamın yanağından öper ve fısıldar.  
“Öpmemi söylediler ama nasıl olduğunu söylemediler.”   
James gözlerini açmadan hafifçe gülümserken Mona geri çekilir ve geldiği sessizlikte sorunsuz günde bir baba ve kızını dinlenmelerine bırakır.


End file.
